Karmy Lemon
by Bookshelfdaze
Summary: Shameless Karmy Smut! My ultimate OTP!


Rated M for sexual themes and language- OneShot

in this story, they were never "faking it" at school, and neither of the girls slept with Liam.

Karma was incredibly nervous, and just as much so excited, to see her best friend in the entire world, Amy Raudenfeld, after a month long trip away. This was the longest they had ever been apart, but after Karma had rejected Amy's heartfelt confession, Amy had decided she needed some time away. It was devastating, and Karma had been pissed at the time. But it had given her a lot of time to think. Liam had hit her up plenty while Amy was gone, but she found her thoughts obsessed with Amy instead, her interest with Liam feigning as time went on. She realized that her best friend was the most important thing to her in the world. They would get around this speed-bump. They had to.

All she wanted was for everything to go back to normal. The idea of changing their relationship terrified her. Going from friends to lovers could ruin what they had if it wasn't equally reciprocated. so could Amy finding someone else, someone whom she valued more than Karma. The idea made Karma mad. _What if she has already replaced me? Isn't that why she left, so she could stop loving me? I don't want her to stop loving me. I need her-_

"Karma Ashcroft." The words were sweet like honey, rolled off of what could only be a sweeter tongue.

Karma turned to see Amy, her dirty blonde hair falling against a donut T-shirt.

"Amy!" It had only been a month, but Karma's eyes had missed the sight of her precious friend. She knew at that moment that she would never let her go again. She rushed forwards, jumping into Amy's arms.

"I'm so sorry I drove you away!" Karma cried into Amy's shoulder. Amy laughed nervously, patting her on the head.

"No, I'm sorry. I never meant to make this such a big deal."

Karma pulled away, shy.

"Oh, of course. It's just me, Karma. Totally not a big deal. Unimpressive at best." Karma meant to say it lightly, but immediately realized how harsh it sounded.

"Karma, that's not what I meant."

"I know."

The two girls stared at each other, Amy awkwardly shifting the bag on her shoulder while Karma played with her hands, keeping her eyes on the floor. It had never been this awkward before. She hated that it was now.

"I'm going to sit." Amy put her bags on the floor and sat next to Karma, resting her leg on the bed. Karma felt the heat of the contact when their legs brushed, an odd feeling to pull her friend closer. It had just been so long since they had been together. They were always cuddling and hugging, like good friends do, and Karma had desperately missed that contact. But would it be weird now? Surely...

"I bet you're wondering If I have a girlfriend now." Amy laughed. Her cheeks were flushed, and she ran her fingers through her hair.

Karma wanted to say that she didn't want to know, because she honestly didn't, but figured she had to support her friend's love life now. Even if it meant she was farther away...

She waited, preparing for the worst.

"No girlfriend for me right now. Although I did have some interesting experiences. Some, one night stands, if you will."

Karma blushed, a tinge of jealousy running through her.

"And-?" Karma waited.

"I'm definitely into girls."

"Well, once things get back to normal you can tell me all about them." Karma stood up, walking away from Amy's hand, which she felt too close to her thigh, resting on the bed, and her lips, which were speaking in her direction. It was suffocating.

"I want things to be normal. I'm trying." Amy responded, standing up and grabbing Karma's hand, who looked back at her, tears lining her eyes.

"Karma! Why are you crying!" Amy grabbed hold of Karma's face gently into her hands, caressing the tears away with her thumbs.

"I don't want to ruin what we have." Karma spoke softly, her heart threatening to burst.

"You already gave up so much of yourself to me. I don't want to-"

"Nothing can stop our friendship-" Amy tried to calm her friend, but realized Karma was hiding something.

"What is it? Did you hook up with Liam? It's ok-"

Karma put her own hands on Amy's face and leaned forwards, pushing her lips into Amy's as though it was the only way that she could breathe. Amy stiffened, then softened, the rhythmic movements of their lips sending each girl lightening bolts.

Amy pushed Karma away, her eyes bright and full of fire. She was angry, or dominant, perhaps, in the way that she addressed her friend.

"You don't get to do this to me. Kiss me like that after you rejected me, after I got over you. You said you didn't like me like that." Amy was shaking, her hand forcing distance between her and Karma.

Karma shook her head hastily, desperately.

"That's not it. I just needed the time to understand my own feelings. I was terrified. But after this kiss, now and here, I know it's true. I know that I-"

Karma's submissive eyes wanted to look at the ground, but she forced them to Amy.

"I love you. I need you."

Amy held in a gasp. It was all she had ever wanted, right in front of her. A love confession from the girl she never thought she could have. The one and only irreplaceable in her life. Was it possible? She knew she could be hurt, but her body was crying out for the girl in front of her. Now that she knew what it was like to be with a woman, the idea of being with the love of her life, with Karma Ashcroft, it was too much to handle. She had fantasized about it too many times to count. She had lied, she wasn't over Karma. Not in the slightest. She was in love with the girl, desperately. And she wanted her just as much, too.

"Tell me you didn't get over me, please." Karma was begging, holding onto Amy's hands.

Amy grabbed the nip of Karma's neck and pulled her in closer.

"I never stopped loving you, Karma. I never stopped wanting you."

"I want you now. Please, kiss me." Karma begged.

"Show me what to do."

Amy didn't need any more words. She slowly walked Karma to the bed, pushing her down until she lay flat below her. She started with slow, seductive kisses, sucking Karma into a deep trance. As Amy traced her fingers down Karma's body, Karma felt a throbbing at her core. She wanted more.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and Amy smiled within the kiss. She turned off the light, a red nightlight illuminating them both.

She lifted her own shirt, exposing a simple black bra, and then lifted Karma's, who was wearing a red one. Karma pulled herself up to Amy's lips. She had seen Amy in her bra countless times before. They had always undressed before each other. But here, now, the visuals were erotic. The touch stimulating. Everything was making sense. The yearning that she never understood as yearning, not in the way that Amy had understood. She only knew now, now that her fears were gone.Well, mostly gone. She was shaking from anticipating, the desire building within her. She reached to take off Amy's bra, who was sitting on her now, exposing her breasts. They were perfectly full, erotically lush. Amy grabbed Karma's hand and placed it on her breast, giving the girl permission.

"Is this okay?" Amy asked. Karma responded by kissing her fiercely, pushing Amy down onto the bed and fondling her breasts with her hands, and then her mouth. Her tongue licked at the girl's supple nipple, then sucked, earning a moan from Amy who arched her back in pleasure. Amy unhooked Karma's bra, pushing her onto her back, and doing the same. She kissed at Karma's earlobes, breathing hot air that had Karma swooning. Then Amy brought her kisses into Karma's neck, devouring the sweet perfume that must have been sprayed there. She moved her kisses to the girl's collarbone, then on her full breasts again, swelling in size, and down her stomach. When she got to the line of Karma's jeans, which she had been grinding and writhing with the whole time, she paused, looking up at the girl.

"Please!" Karma begged.

Amy pulled down Karma's jeans and then her own, bringing her mouth close to the girls underwear, placing soft kisses on the fabric. She took her tongue and licked against the clit beneath, having Karma shaking beneath her, not even having removed her underwear yet. She rubbed her fingers against the fabric, moans escaping from Karma's mouth. Karma felt at Amy's underwear, pulling them aside to play with her clit. _It's so wet_ , Karma thought. _We're both so wet..._

Amy pulled the red thong off of Karma, her mouth watering at the flower before her. Karma was soaking wet, so much so that Amy couldn't help but suck it up. Her tongue ran up and down the flower, entering her with a finger. Amy moaned, gently using her finger to stimulate her vagina while she worked at the clit with her tongue.

She entered another finger and sucked, Karma groaning in pleasure, clutching the bedsheets. Her hips writhed in union with the girls tongue, ecstasy threatening to explode, her body feeling warm and tingly. She felt the pleasure rise and rise as Amy licked her, her fingers going harder, harder, harder, until she moaned and moaned, biting into the pillow next to her, squirming.

"I'm gonna cum!" She cried, moving her hips.

"Oh my god- Holy fuck! Don't stop! Please, more!"

Amy continued, going harder, harder, harder. Again, again, again. The sweet taste of Karma was sending her too over the edge. She could hardly take it.

Karma's body spasmed, the pressure overflowing. She squirted, her orgasm coming full-force, surprising them both. When the hot liquid escaped, Amy felt her own orgasm rushing to the surface, and she fell on top of Karma, their heartbeats pounding against each others.

Neither could say a thing, so shocked and numb with pleasure that they could hardly breathe.

Karma grabbed Amy's face and kissed her, relishing in the taste of herself on Amy's mouth.

"Fuck. I love you." Karma breathed into her mouth.

"I love you so much." Amy spoke, kissing her girl back.

Karma let her fingers wander around Amy's wet pussy, delighting in the wetness of her. Amy smiled and the two kissed for a long while on the bed. Finally together, at last.

"I guess I have to come out of the closet now. My parent's are going to love it." Karma laughed in Amy's arms.


End file.
